pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build:Team - Bogroots Manly Spike
Build for completing Bogroot Growths in Hard Mode. The first level does not require cons but Grail and Armor are recommended for the second level to reduce damage and increase party survivability (Essence of Celerity is not required, since players are already running at maximum speed). This build can complete the second level in 4 minutes. Overview *1 / Perma *2 / Hundred Blades Warrior *1 / MoP Nuker *1 / Explosive Aura *1 / Bond Porogon *1 / Vocal Porogon *1 / Seed Monk Attributes and Skills Perma prof=A/E ear=12 sha=12+1+3ParadoxFormEscapeAm Unstoppable!"of Earthof DistressEscapeCharge/build Equipment *'Weapons:' +20% enchantment weapon, high energy weapon *'Armor:' High energy armor Usage *Cupcake is required to run though the first level of the dungeon *Maintain Shadow Form on the first level using Deadly Paradox -> Shadow Form *Use Death's Charge and Ebon Escape as self heals *Use Dark Escape and "I Am Unstoppable!" while running. Hundred Blades Warrior prof=W/A str=11+1 swo=12+1+1 tactics=6Great Justice!"BladesChargethe Limit!"Attackof StaminaAm Unstoppable!"Escape/build Equipment *'Weapons:' +20% enchantment weapon, high energy weapon *'Armor:' High energy armor Usage *Use Signet of Stamina before running level 2. *Use Death's Charge and Ebon Escape as self heals while running *To spike, use "For Great Justice!" -> Death's Charge -> To the Limit-> Hundred Blades -> Whirlwind Attack. Porogons prof=P/Mo pro=8 comma=11+1 lea=11+1+3EscapeBack!""Incoming!"Am Unstoppable!"Nothing to Fear!"BondTouch This!"Shall Return!"/build prof=P/Rt res=10 comma=10+1 lea=11+1+3"Incoming!"Back!"Nothing to Fear!"Surrender"Was SogolonShall Return!"Am Unstoppable!"Escape/build Equipment *'Weapons:' Command Shield with +5 armor weapon, High energy set *'Armor:' Centurions Insignia, Runes of Attunement are useful Usage *While running, chain TNTF, "Incoming!" and "Fall Back!" with the other Porogon. *"Fall Back!" and "Incoming!" should be chained because, although the speed boost will not stack, the healing will. *Life Bond should be kept on the tank for both boss groups. MoP Nuker prof=N/R sou=4+1 cur=12+1+1 beast=10 wilderness=7of PainArmorBarbsUral's Hammer!"of ExtinctionResilienceAm Unstoppable!"Escape/build Equipment *'Weapons:' any one handed weapon, +10 lightning shield set for running *'Armor:' survivor insignia Usage *Cast Edge of Extinction before spikes *Use Mark of Pain -> By Ural's Hammer -> Weaken Armor for spikes. *While running use "I Am Unstoppable!" and Melandru's Resilience *While running heal yourself with "By Ural's Hammer!" and Ebon Escape. Explosive Aura prof=Rt/N death=3 res=12+1 spa=12+1+1WeaponWas KaolaiUral's Hammer!"of the LichGrowthPact SignetAm Unstoppable!"Escape/build Equipment *'Weapons:' any one handed weapon, +10 lightning shield set for running *'Armor:' survivor insignia Usage *Use "I Am Unstoppable!" and Resilient Weapon on yourself while running. *While running, heal yourself with "By Ural's Hammer!" and Ebon Escape. Seed Monk prof=Mo/Me hea=12+1+1 div=12+1EscapeAm Unstoppable!"SeedEchoof LifePartyAuraAura/build Equipment *'Weapons' Any one handed weapon, +10vs Lightning shield set *'Armour' Survivor Insignias Usage *Use "I Am Unstoppable!" and Ebon Escape while running *Maintain Unyielding Aura to quickly resurrect while running *Echo-Seed the Bond Parogon while waiting for enemies to settle on the tank at boss groups Usage The Shadow Form Assassin should run to Bogroot Growths and runs the entire first level. 1) Once Essence of Celerity is up, the whole team should run together. This is done by making the Paragons chain "Fall Back!" and "Incoming!" (so you always get the healing benefit from both) and "There's Nothing to Fear!" - everyone needs to ensure they stay in Ear Shot range. All members should use "I Am Unstoppable!" when required. If anyone falls behind or takes a lot of damage, party members should use Ebon Escape on this party member to heal them. Assassins and Warriors should lead the team, so they take the most damage 2) You should run past two res shrines, to the boss who has the Boss Key. It is easy to break aggro once you get to this section by running along the left hand wall. One of the permas then balls this group, while the necro casts Edge of Extinction. The perma pings a target in the group, the necro casts Mark of Pain and "By Ural's Hammer!" on this target. Then, all warriors Death's Charge towards the target and attack. Warrior spike! Once dead, the Ritualist (who has precast Explosive Growth) should use "By Ural's Hammer!" and "Aura of the Lich" to spike the bosses. 3) The party then continues running, all the way to the boss where the same ball and spike process is repeated. Note: If any party members die at any point on the run then try and run to the furthest res shrine without them. Before killing groups it may be nessecary to suicide the team if a vital team member has died. Collect from chest, wait for timer, get a cup of tea, get quest reward and repeat. External links 4 min run on final level